


【翻译】为什么这些不是不言自明的

by Luoyang_RedDargon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoyang_RedDargon/pseuds/Luoyang_RedDargon
Summary: 菲尔不明白这些为什么会出现在复仇者联盟的规则清单上。他认为队里唯一的少年是蜘蛛侠。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why isn't this self-explanatory?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722354) by [DimensionWarper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionWarper/pseuds/DimensionWarper). 



1.请不要再把死苍蝇放在彼得的床上了。我不知道是谁干的，但是如果我再听到关于这个的抱怨，我会派你们去南极洲执行任务。

 

2.蜘蛛的笑话，当被用做侮辱时，是被禁止的。

 

3.鸟类和浣熊的笑话也一样。（真的吗，托尼？巴恩斯可是世界上最好的刺客之一。）

 

4.动物的笑话现在一般被禁止。

 

5.拥有具有超人力量的金属假体和穿透墙壁的能力并不能让你在没有理由的情况下就可以穿行这些墙壁。“托尼让你生气了”并不是一个合适的理由。

 

6.当被问到你对未来的计划是什么时，“控制世界”可不是合适的回答。说真的，克林特，媒体今天很忙。

 

7.如果彼得不在的话，韦德不被允许出现在距塔周围半径50英里以内的地方。说真的，“活墨西哥春卷之夜(Night of the Living Chimichangas)”只是最后一根稻草。

 

8.不要更多的同人小说了。就是不行。再也不行了。同人大战几乎毁掉了整个地板，佩珀几乎要辞职了。

 

9.在战斗策略会议之前，并不意味着可以“亲密无间(make out and grope each other)”这适用于你们所有人。（特别是巴恩斯，你和罗杰斯发出的声音太大了。）

 

10.任何复仇者成员不得购入野生动物。把它们代入塔里并放它们自由是绝对不允许的（再也不要提猴子事件了）。


	2. Chapter 2

1.托尼，上交激光剑。

 

2.当有人惹恼你时，把他们裹在蜘蛛网的茧里不是一个合适的反应。说真的，我不关心那些问题是否“真的很粗鲁，拜托菲尔，你不能为此惩罚我”。记者仍然提起了诉讼。

 

3.巴恩斯，在公共场合时，把卧室活动的细节告诉你自己就好。这对你也适用，罗杰斯。

 

4.不管是谁让死侍变得闪闪发光，现在站出来，我可能会仁慈的。

 

5.复仇者成员不被允许参加任何当地的体育比赛。娜塔莎你应该负责的。拜托，拜托，摆脱，不要有更多的诉讼了。

 

6.下列话题禁止出现在新闻发布会上：纳粹恐龙、纳粹僵尸、卧室活动、史蒂夫的屁股和猛禽。

 

7.死侍也被禁止出现在新闻发布会上。

 

8.克林特，你不能留着鹰。

 

9.除了彼得，史蒂夫和娜塔莎是唯一被允许接触彼得蛛网发射器的人。托尼不允许出现在它们10英尺半径以内，它们也应该待在克林特看不见的地方（蜘蛛鹰事件发生的太多了）。

 

10.伏特加饮酒比赛是绝对禁止的（不管怎样，娜塔莎、史蒂夫和巴基都可以在桌子底下喝酒。）


	3. Chapter 3

1.当一个记者问恐同的问题时，大声和你的男朋友亲热是不明智也不成熟的。

 

2.没有彼得或娜塔莎的监督，死侍和达西•路易斯不被允许共同呆在一个房间里。

 

3.不管是谁给了达西试验光子炮，你为什么认为这是个好主意？！她“意外的”在航母的一边炸开了一个洞。

 

4.复仇者成员也不允许参加娱乐节目里的比赛。

 

5.托尼你不能创办复仇者版的“美国忍者战士”。

 

6.巴恩斯，请不要再告诉托尼你和他父亲在床上的时间了。他已经有足够的问题了。

 

7.无论是谁把钢铁侠的钢甲用除锈剂装满的，请停止。他已经向神盾局投诉了47次，我再也受不了了。

 

8.神盾局投诉部门现在禁止进入复仇者联盟，直到另行通知。

 

9.布鲁斯不允许喝阿斯加德的酒。

 

10.克林特，我甚至不知道你从哪里买到了300只五颜六色的蜘蛛，但是请把它们弄出彼得的房间。否则你的下一个任务就是去撒哈拉沙漠的中部。


	4. Chapter 4

1.当有人问你一个你不喜欢的问题时，向他们吐舌头并不是一个合适的应对方式。说真的，托尼，你让复仇者看起来像小孩子。

 

2.死亡威胁也不是一个对粗鲁问题的合适回答。

 

3.人身伤害的威胁也不行（法律要求涨薪，预算也很紧张。我们几乎不能应对你们所造成的诉讼数量）。

 

4.韦德•威尔逊不是一个复仇者，因此也没有权利让其他人成为复仇者的一员。

 

5.偷二十只活的刺猬只是“为了好笑”既是被禁止的，也是一个非常糟糕的注意。

 

6.佩珀现在必须出席每一个相关活动。

 

7.“醉酒科学(Drunk Science)”是绝对不允许的。

 

8.酒后射击、酒后持刀和酒后复仇都是禁止的，以后也不要再提了。

 

9.不要再让斯塔克给你做一个“完全必要”的箭来报复——除非是真的需要它们——这包括面粉炸弹箭头、染发剂箭头和闹钟箭头（你在通风口留下了其中一个箭头，它响了好几周，我们不得不撤离了两次，因为一些年轻的特工认为它是炸弹）。

 

10.托尼，关于复仇者主题的不良博客必须删除。我是认真的（但是如果你能给我发一些盾冬同人的链接，我可能不会告诉弗瑞局长）。


	5. Chapter 5

1.未经队友允许把队友的照片上传到网上，不仅对你的健康有害也是不被允许的。（克林顿，我甚至不想知道你在巴恩斯和罗杰斯房间上方的通风口做什么，在网上张贴出美国队长和冬日战士的清晰图像对你来说可能有不太好的后果。如果我是你，我就马上跑。）

 

2.托尼，你不能教托尔使用不雅短信(sexting)。

 

3.克林特，我不知道你是怎样和为什么偷走我的纸质档案并把它们换成鸟类照片，但是我知道我需要它们回来。

 

4.请别再吓彼得了。上一次你吓他的时候，他六个小时都没从天花板上下来。

 

5.别再试图让托尔信仰基督教了。说真的，别闹了，克林顿。

 

6.我不是僵尸。请停止传播谣言。

 

7.弗瑞局长没有藏任何东西在他的眼罩之下。

 

8.托尼你不应该买更多的公司了。你已经拥有了多力多滋、星巴克、脸书和斯塔克工业了。

 

9.达西不被允许将她的泰瑟枪带进复仇者大楼，以防她第十九次击中托尼。

 

10.掷刀并不能作为团队建立活动。特别是当你的队友成为你的目标时。


	6. Chapter 6

1..韦德不能录制彼得吃墨西哥玉米饼和墨西哥春卷的色情录像带。（那甚至能称之为色情录像带？）

 

2.托尼当你去什么地方的时候，你必须放好你的钢甲。处理铁死侍使我们花费了三百多万美元。

 

3.韦德不能回答任何针对复仇者的问题。

 

4.神奇四侠是神奇四侠，不是冒牌的复仇者联盟。

 

5.彼得，你需要一张床。睡在上面。一张巨大的网不是一个好的代替品。

 

6.娜塔莎，当有人试图悄悄接近你时请尽量不要用你的寡妇蛰来惊吓他们。那个特工受到了精神创伤。

 

7.我刚刚被告知色情录像带第一名应该具有怎样的资格。你知道这里面的信息量太大了，甚至对于一个秘密特工来说也是这样。我真的不需要知道你们的“性胡闹(sexcapades)”

 

8.筷子禁止带入塔内。

 

9.如果彼得变得讨厌，你也不能把他送到x战警去。韦德总是会跟着一起去，并且惹恼罗根。我得到了关于地毯上血迹的投诉。

 

10.托尼，你不需要一个房间来装复仇者的商品。


	7. Chapter 7

1.韦德不再被允许网络购物。

 

2.娜塔莎，请把你藏在天空母舰(Helicarrier)上的史蒂夫的詹姆斯裸体画拿走。它们太分散注意力了。

 

3.史蒂夫和詹姆斯请停止戏弄新兵。根本没有像纳粹僵尸这样的东西。

 

4.在卧底任务中用你的肺部唱打倒男孩(Fall Out Boy)的歌词是不明智的。

 

5.永远不要低估佩珀。

 

6.布鲁斯和托尼不能“帮助”彼得的家庭作业。你们甚至在实验室真正创造了一个黑洞而不让他像其他所有人那样用谷歌搜索黑洞。我真的不知道神盾局为什么要给你们那么大的权力。

 

7.永远不要动布鲁斯的咖啡机，如果你想活命的话。 

 

8.当有东西吓到你的时候，巴恩斯请停止射击。这就是我们没有完好东西的原因。

 

9.闪光弹的制作是不允许的。我希望你们能将它们全部处理了。

 

10.处理闪光弹绝对不意味着把它们给达西·露易丝。她“意外”引爆了一个，弗瑞局长、她的前任和他所展示的外国体面成为了沐浴在闪光雨之中的“三条腿(Triskelion)”。


	8. Chapter 8

1.让死侍尽可能的远离阿斯加德的酒。

 

2.如果娜塔莎说某个地方是度假的好地方请小心。

 

3.无关紧要的是，娜塔莉·罗曼洛夫现在被禁止进入塞浦路斯岛。

 

4.永远不要低估布鲁斯。

 

5.托尼，你不能在没有巴恩斯中士允许的情况下在日常维护中改良他的手臂。他差点拆了布鲁斯。

 

6.克林特不再被允许拥有燃烧箭了，在他“意外”让弗瑞局长着火后。

 

7.无论韦德说什么，我们都不是虚拟的人物。

 

8.娜塔莎，你不能“因为好玩”就闯进诺克斯堡。

 

9.五彩纸屑禁止进入塔内。

 

10.现在禁止恶作剧战争，并且永远禁止。


	9. Chapter 9

1.不。不要更多虚拟现实的死侍了，韦德。让他们回去。我们已经有23个死侍，他们造成的混乱和墨西哥春卷是极其荒唐的。

 

2.当希芙和仙宫三勇士今天到达的时候，我希望你们都能拿出自己最好的态度。

 

3.当娜塔莎和希芙明显很生气的时候请不要接近他们，特别是在她们因为你而生气的时候。

 

4.在布鲁斯意外摔断了一只脚趾并释放出浩克之后，滑冰被禁止了。

 

5.在战斗中即兴跳舞是不被允许的。


	10. Chapter 10

1.在重要情况下随意地大喊大叫是不被允许的。“宇宙！”“什么？”“别管那么多。”“猪！”“丹麦！”“乌龟！”“鸭子！”“——噢！”

 

2.不再有主题曲了。

 

3.为了你们的安全，请停止冒犯弗瑞局长的针织爱好。

 

4.娜塔莎，请停止把神盾局官方文件上的美国队长改成“飞盘爷爷(Grandpa Frisbee)”。

 

5.布鲁斯，我明白让托尼睡觉很重要，但是你能停止为了让他睡觉而在他的咖啡里下药的行为吗。

 

6.永远不要和娜塔莎打扑克。你会输得相当惊人。

 

7.史蒂夫，请停止用使电线短路的方法启动昆式战斗机。

 

8.复仇者成员禁止进入动物园。（托尔和金钱豹的事件只是最后一根稻草。）

 

9.请不要再尝试去偷弗瑞局长的眼罩了。

 

10.请归还10000吧唧熊。


	11. Chapter 11

1.所有去拜访汉克·皮姆的行程都必须被监督。上一次我让你们在他的实验室自由活动时，你们缩小了托尔。

 

2.彼得，请停止倒挂着睡在天花板上。这吓到了托尼，在他半夜起床的时候。

 

3.我甚至不知道韦德是怎样说服托尔给他一条龙的，但看在上帝的份上把它送回去。

 

4.在任何情况下都不要给达西龙。

 

5.娜塔莎，请不要将所有官方文件上的弗瑞局长改成愤怒的海盗(Angry Pirate)。

 

6.托尼，史蒂夫不需要生活提示(Life Alert)。


	12. Chapter 12

我注意到托尼一直在背后偷偷地和洛基发生性关系，我决定制定几条新的规则，以确保每个人都能安全，并保持一致：

 

1.洛基，请停止在别人拿着贵重物品的时候突然出现在别人身后。你让佩珀失手摔破了一个价值超过三百万美元的稀有花瓶。

 

2.关于第一条规则，娜塔莎和克林特，请你们停止为了知道洛基靠近而试图给他戴上铃铛的行为，虽然我很感激你们的行为，然而它造成了半径五十英里范围内所有铃的摧毁。

 

3.洛基和韦德绝对不能，在任何情况下，没有监督的单独在一起，克林特，你不能算是个合适的监督。

 

4.洛基，请不要再把任何复仇者变成与他们代号相对应的动物，我差点踩到彼得的蜘蛛形态。而克林特作为一个鹰太大了。

 

5.洛基很快就不会成为复仇者了。别再问了，韦德。


	13. Chapter 13

1.克林特，向臭虫射箭并不是一个防治虫害的正确方式。

 

2.托尼和洛基，请别在公共场合亲热。克林特留下了终生的心理创伤。

 

3.洛基与韦德不被允许参加恶作剧大战。

 

4.复仇者成员在没有成人监督的情况下禁止去海滩，由于托尔决定去裸泳。

 

5.我向上帝发誓，不管是谁教洛基发光，你最好现在就开始跑。


	14. Chapter 14

1.韦德，不管什么时候谁把你的身体卡在了什么东西里，请不要只是把它切开。克林特去吃品客薯片时，发现被割开的手取代了薯片，他留下了终身创伤。

 

2.复仇者成员不允许在酒吧里打架。说真的，我不会第十五次保释你们出来。

 

3.巴基和娜塔莎不被允许穿着他们那件印着“该死的父权制”的T恤去白宫。

 

4.史蒂夫，请不要再和福克斯新闻的记者争吵了。

 

5.托尼，请不要再给任何厨房机器以感知能力了。喷火的烤箱已经够糟了，我们不需要一个会飞的烤面包器。


	15. Chapter 15

1.没有任何人被允许可以说服彼得去同性恋酒吧。

 

2.你不能在官方文件上宣誓。说真的布鲁斯，我对你本来有更多的期待。

 

3.娜塔莎，你不能伪造自己的死亡只为了不参加团队会议。

 

4.克林特，你不能帮助娜塔莎伪造她的死亡。

 

5.绝对不会有“内战(Civil War)”，我不同意。


	16. Chapter 16

1.你们不允许把旺达和皮特罗称作神奇双子(Wonder Twins)。

 

2.喝醉了酒用磨冰机赛车是十分愚蠢的。请不要这样做。

 

3.在达西和洛基把整个天空母舰(Helicarrier)涂成粉红色后，他们不被允许单独待在一起。

 

4.不要彩罐。特别是不要装满蜘蛛的彩色陶罐。

 

5.在重要任务中不要讨论性的立场。国家电视台上也不行。

 

6.韦德不允许在任务中进行角色扮演。


	17. Chapter 17

1.再也不要有感知能力的浴室装置了。克林特用爆炸箭射穿了浴室的镜子，在它批评了他的着装后。

 

2.任何人都不被允许穿迷你裙。特别是在新闻发布会上。

 

3.你们不能打赌一个队友能躲多久。我们仍然没有找到巴恩斯和罗曼诺夫，而且已经三天没有人看见他们了。

 

4.韦德不被允许出现在对讲机附近，在他演奏了六个小时的哈林摇(Harlem Shake)和江南Style(Gangnam Style)的混音之后。

 

5.不管是谁一直在给詹姆斯发送凛冬将至(the Winter is Coming)的短讯，你能不能停止你的行为，请停止。

 

6.韦德绝对不允许在高处饮用阿斯加德的酒。上一次他这样做时，他一边尖叫着“小蜘蛛接住哥”一边从复仇者联盟大厦的一侧跳了下来。不用说，彼得没有接住他。现在人们控告我们“造成精神伤害”。所以请不要这样做。

 

7.没有人能被允许伪装自己来吓唬别人。那些初级特工因为克林特而受到了精神创伤。


	18. Chapter 18

1.托尼不再被允许观看《流言终结者(Mythbusters)》了。洛基和韦德也不允许观看，在他们试图重现其中的某些情节后。

 

2.没有人能在晚上十点之后演奏或演唱《汉密尔顿(Hemilton)》。我发誓，如果我再听到一句“是伯尔先生，先生。”我会把你们所有人送到撒哈拉沙漠去执行任务。

 

3.韦德不能把自己切成块然后绑在复仇者大厦和天空母舰上。有几个特工留下了心理阴影。

 

4.从现在开始，韦德和黑寡妇不允许坐在一起使用电脑。上一次他们坐在一起时，写了一篇所有人和所有人配对的同人小说。事实上，我更喜欢史蒂夫和巴基在一起。

 

5.韦德，“哥承认你做了一个让哥不想靠近对讲机的决定，但是哥考虑到那其实是个愚蠢的决定，所以哥决定忽视它”不是一个黑入神盾局内部通话系统的好理由。


	19. Chapter 19

1.托尼禁止观看《公主新娘》。他背诵着“你杀了我父亲，准备去死吧”的台词，从来不会也永远不会有趣。

 

2.韦德不允许用胶带把彼得裹起来。他的心理阴影已经足够了。

 

3.韦德不允许用胶带把任何人裹起来。事实上，韦德再也不被允许接触胶带了。

 

4.克林特，你不能只是因为想让死侍作为一个木偶和你一起重演一集行尸走肉，就开枪射击他的头部。


	20. Chapter 20

1.不，托尼你不能买下《口袋妖怪GO(Pokemon Go)》。不，你也不能制造一个复仇联盟版的《口袋妖怪GO》，也不能将之命名为《复仇者联盟GO》。

 

2.不能在战斗中玩《口袋妖怪GO》。我不在乎你能不能一心多用，做这种事是不明智也是极其危险的。

 

3.托尼不能用雷神之锤召唤闪电来给你的手机充电，仅仅是因为你要玩《口袋妖怪GO》并且在里面捕捉或狩猎。

 

4.我们不会对你们手机支付任何赔偿金。（请停止使用雷神之锤）

 

5.不，托尼，你不能黑进《口袋妖怪GO》去抓黑客。托尼你同样不能“改进”他们的服务器。

 

6.史蒂夫，不管《口袋妖怪GO》允不允许你们攻击彼此，这不是一个团队磨合的训练。四家公司的商店都在抱怨你的队员在商店里的粗暴行为。不止这些，彼得、布鲁斯和托尼的战斗走得太远了，他们打破了所有贵重物品的一半，布鲁斯意外地变成了浩克，就在上述商店的正中。

 

7.你们被禁止进入以下商店：宜家、西尔斯、Hot Topic、热带冰沙咖啡厅和麦当劳。（说真的，你们是怎么做到让自己被禁止进入饭店的？！）

 

8.娜塔莎，你不能因为平民比你先抓到小精灵就杀他们。也不能对上述人员造成任何身体伤害。

 

9.克林特，你也不能帮助娜塔莎杀人、伤害别人或者做任何人们会提出法律诉讼的事。

 

10.你也不能杀死你的队员，尽管他们比你先抓到一个小精灵。

 

11.停止在贾维斯身上防止更多的弹孔，他正在帮助美国国家航空航天局向木星发射探测器。（干得漂亮，贾维斯，神盾局为你感到骄傲。）

 

12.请停止再向克林特造成精神创伤了。我们已经有足够多的关于史蒂夫和巴基恋爱行为的投诉了。请停止添加更多，这也包括你们，彼得和韦德、洛基和托尼。

 

13.山姆，请停止发送猫咪视频、猫咪基因模型、猫咪图片或者任何和猫有关的东西给黑豹。（我们也不需要支付他的账单。）

 

14.在《口袋妖怪GO》里也不会有内战。我拒绝。

 

15.彼得，虽然我很感谢你的努力，但是你不能和你的敌人打一局口袋妖怪。

 

16.你不能在凌晨三点离开复仇者大厦只是为了去寻找更多的小精灵。

 

17.史蒂夫，你不能给你所有的小精灵起名为巴基、霍华德、共产主义者、共产党、共产主义、纳粹僵尸、九头蛇、神盾局、资本主义、资本主义者、资本主义猪、福克斯新闻的谎言以及巴基的任何身体部位。（有孩子在玩这个游戏，新闻媒体报告了一整天。）

 

18.不管是谁教会托尔“花生酱果冻时间(Peanut butter jelly time)”请立刻站出来。

 

19.停止教给托尔任何新的短语、术语、性项目或性短语、搭讪词、宗教信仰和骂人的话。（布鲁斯，你比这好。）

 

20.不，你们不能乘坐女王喷气机、黑色喷气机或者其他喷气式飞机到某个重要的地方只是为了得到游戏里的补给。

 

21.托尼你不能只为了抓捕小精灵而购买两万一千的香。我们建议你不要浪费你的钱。


	21. Chapter 21

1.你们不被允许克隆巴基。

—你们也不被允许克隆任何人。两个巴基已经够多了。

 

2.我已经说过一次了，我还要再说一次。你不能让碧昂丝成为复仇者联盟的一员。没有秘密的午夜会议，也不会公开揭露名人或重要的政府丑闻。


	22. Chapter 22

1.请不要再把弗瑞局长(Director Fury)称作“弗里局长(Director Furry)”了。

 

2.娜塔莎再也不允许在没有成人的监督之下参加抗议游行了，在烟雾弹事件之后。

 

3.韦德，你不能威胁要用暴力谋杀政客们。同样你也不被允许真的谋杀他们。

 

4.没有任何一个超过三天没睡觉的人能被允许去打击犯罪，在彼得荡蛛丝时睡着并撞上一栋大楼后。

 

5.停止互相挑战吃大量的食物，娜塔莎已经吃了九磅的披萨卷。


	23. Chapter 23

1.不，我不在乎这是多么的“讽刺”，我要杀了你们。

 

2.韦德，请停止浏览互联网网站，因为根据上一次统计，你现在已经被禁止浏览EA论坛、Fanfiction、亚马逊、几个烹饪网站以及红迪网(Reddit)。

 

2.5 彼得，你不能只是为了让韦德能继续浏览，就让他使用你的信息去浏览那些他被禁止的网站。

 

3.不管是谁决定把会议室变成迪斯科舞厅的，坦白说出来，我是不会把你派去西伯利亚执行任务的。

 

4.巴基不能再处于非主流阶段了。我们不能一直在眼线笔上花这么多钱。

 

5.史蒂夫，请停止你那冲动的网上购物行为，否则我发誓，我一定会暂停你的贝宝(PayPal)账户和亚马逊账户。你买了一个鱼缸。但你甚至都没有鱼。

 

6.同样的，韦德也不被允许购买电视产品。韦德，拜托了，它们根本不起作用。你不能试图用一个神奇拖把(TM)来清除你的敌人。

 

7.娜塔莎，请不要再追捕那些给你发垃圾邮件的人了。他们已经开始起诉了。

 

8.托尼，你绝对不能去竞选总统。（史蒂夫，你可以去。）

 

9.洛基，请不要将政府重要官员的头发变成野生动物了。一只黄鼠狼差点就泄露了核弹发射的密码。

 

10.任何人都不能暗杀总统。（至少不能公开暗杀）


	24. Chapter 24

1.你们不能招募一个孩子当跟班。

 

2.巴基请不要在巷子里用小刀和人打架。

 

2.5 事实上，任何人都禁止在任何巷子里进行任何形式的打架。绝对禁止。

 

3.请停止使用夜魔侠作为人体测谎仪。你不能一直叫他到复仇者大厦来，只是因为你深信有人吃了你的零食而不承认。

 

4.韦德，请别再询问“DC/Marvel Crossover”了。我不知道你在说什么，这是不可能的。

 

5.洛基，你不被允许助长任何形式的“Crossover”。

 

6.机器人蜜蜂禁止进入复仇者大厦。再也不能有第二次了。

 

7.史蒂夫，求你了，看在上帝的份上，不要仅仅因为你不喜欢别人就去偷偷检查他们的私人物品。

 

8.请不要在航空母舰上随意地按按钮，特别因为你“只是想看看它能干什么，拜托了，菲尔，这是一个红色的大按钮，让我按按它吧。”你差点启动了自毁程序。

 

9.毛毯炮台没问题。带机枪炮台的毛毯炮台不是。请停止给毯子加上致命的武器。

 

10.你们也不能给沙堆城堡添加致命的武器。


	25. Chapter 25

1.巴基不允许使用任何一种家用电器。我们刚把他从烘干机里拉出来。请不要把他放回去。

 

2.每个沙发最多五个抱枕。（你怎么订到那么多的？我甚至不知道古驰做过抱枕，更不用说500个了）

 

3.当你生托尼的气时，请不要再用他的钱买那么多可笑的东西了。他富有得令人难以置信，所以这对他来说无关紧要，我们最后剩下了6个真人大小的玻璃恐龙雕塑。

 

4.任何人都不允许试图说服布鲁斯去重建侏罗纪公园。

 

5.请不要试图在游泳池里装满硬币，这样你就可以“在钱里游泳(go swimming in money)”。克林特，这既破坏了过滤系统也破坏了地板。

 

6.请停止给随机物体有知觉的机器人手臂。花瓶总是偷我的钥匙。

 

7.没有基因改良过的巨型虫子。就是没有。拜托了。

 

8.没有“武器化的糖果炸弹(weaponized confetti bombs)”。

 

9.也没有超级聪明的发光怪物。

 

10\. 克林特不能要求在自己的后脑勺上装眼睛。托尼也不允许把它们给他。


	26. Chapter 26

1.在2018年表情包轰炸事件(the Meme Incident of 2018)之后，克林特不再被允许印刷任何东西，这件事永远不要再提。

 

2\. 克林特也不再被允许把发电子邮件群发给神盾局的所有人。特别是不要群发包含同事个人信息的邮件。

 

3.请停止尝试互相勒索。

 

4\. 托尼，请不要再把东西浸在液氮里，它们到处都是。一团糟。

 

5\. 唯一可以接受的宠物是狗、猫，可能还有一种不会吓到托尼的小型啮齿动物或爬行动物。三百只乌鸦是不能接受的宠物。

 

6\. 更新：对于复仇者来说，没有什么是可以接受的宠物。

 

7\. 你不能把军用火箭装在卡丁车上，就因为“跑得非常快(go zoom really fast)”。

 

8\. 你不能在皮特罗身上安装军用火箭，就为了“让他跑得非常非常快”。

 

9\. 没有纹身比赛，尤其是臀部的纹身。

 

10.请不要再要求惩罚者“更严厉地惩罚我吧，爸爸(Punish me harder daddy)”


	27. Chapter 27

1\. 没有即兴说唱大战。

 

2\. 特别是没有伴随着烟火表演的即兴说唱大战。

 

3.手榴弹不是一种可接受的烟火替代品。

 

4\. 没有Youtube挑战。事实上，根本就没有Youtube频道。

 

5\. 你们不能穿着自己的制服去参加服装比赛。


	28. Chapter 28

1\. 请停止尝试“进化”蜘蛛。它们不需要更多的腿。或者爪子。

 

2\. 你也不能试图“让蜘蛛变得更厉害”。

 

3.基因实验是严格禁止的。我不知道如何向你解释超级反派就是这样产生的。

 

4\. 你不能自发和其他超级英雄交换制服。

 

5\. 你不能做或穿印着“我恨托尼·斯塔克(I hate Tony Stark)”的t恤。别小气了。

 

6\. 你不能做“美国队长是个混蛋(Captain America Sucks Dick)”的t恤来回应，托尼。

 

7\. 史蒂夫，你不能购买并穿上一件“美国队长是个混蛋”的t恤，不管它们有多正确。你们不是小孩子。

 

8\. 我知道随着天气变暖，你可能会想用更适合天气的材料来替换你的制服。这并不意味着热裤和人字拖是合适的任务装备。


	29. Chapter 29

1.彼得，当你被分配任务时，“这是上帝放弃的时间线”不是恰当的回答。

 

2\. “耶(Yeet)”不是战斗口号。

 

3.韦德，你不能为了竞争服装比赛就偷穿钢铁侠的钢甲。你甚至都没有赢。


	30. Chapter 30

1.我不知道是谁干的，但不管谁在复仇者联盟体育馆的游泳池里放了果冻，请把它修好。拜托了。

 

2\. 娜塔莎，我知道你担心有人侵犯你的隐私，但安装一系列错综复杂的印第安纳琼斯式陷阱并不是正确的做法。认真的。那个送货员在充满尖刺的坑里困了三个小时，一旦我们把他救出来，我们必须让他签署一份保密协议。

 

3.我明白发现如何停止时间是一项非常重要的科学成就，但这并不意味着你可以用它做任何你想做的事情。是的，这是指在战斗中暂停时间，就为了给你的对手画上胡子。说真的，如果你能腾出时间来做一些孩子气的恶作剧，难道你就不能在做的时候抓住他们吗？

 

4\. 克林特，虽然有人说了你不喜欢的话，但这并不意味着你可以摘下助听器，大声说“对不起，我听不见你说的话”。我知道安全简报不是最有趣的，但你还是得听。


	31. Chapter 31

1\. 史蒂夫的盾牌属于史蒂夫。它只能被史蒂夫使用。还有巴基。还有萨姆，如果真的很紧急的话。这意味着除了他们以外的所有人都禁止使用，托尼。

 

2\. 托尼，如果你在战斗中弄丢了盔甲的一部分，你有责任找到并找回它。是的，即使是“令人讨厌的事”。我们都同意这段病毒视频里的小猫穿着排斥靴非常可爱(不，这并不意味着我们可以开始雇佣动物)，但它仍然是非常危险的技术。

 

3.娜塔莎和巴基，请停止在任务简报时用俄语说闲话。是的，我们知道它们很无聊，但是仅仅因为其他复仇者不懂俄语并不意味着我不懂。我真的不需要知道罗杰斯队长的事。

 

4\. 你们谁也不能碰同人小说。永远。我不在乎你是否在“纠正”它，我可以而且将会关闭WiFi一个月。

 

5\. 我们有门是有原因的。使用它们。这就意味着你不能随意打破天花板进入大楼。修理天花板的费用合计在一起了。


	32. Chapter 32

1\. 再也没有比赛之夜了。你们花了三天时间玩猜字谜，因为你们都太顽固了，不愿意放弃，也不愿意接受平局。

 

2\. 事实上，再也没有棋盘游戏了。史蒂夫，你用大富翁牌砸了托尼。你不能声称自己是无辜的。

 

3.仅仅因为它可以放在搅拌机里并不意味着它是一种“果昔”。停止饮用混合能量饮料和烈酒的纯咖啡渣，并将其称为“均衡饮食的一部分”。

 

4\. 彼得，请停止在战斗中发推特。或者在神盾会议中。你不小心泄露了机密信息。

 

5\. 娜塔莎，你不能穿一件写着“我是个坏女人，你不能杀了我(I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me)”的衬衫去参加神盾官方新闻发布会。


	33. Chapter 33

1\. 娜塔莎，你不能在官方文件上把你的名字写成“娜塔莎•该死的•罗曼诺夫(Natasha fucking Romanoff)”。

 

2\. 彼得，你不被允许向TMZ出售你的队友在不同状态下脱光衣服或阻止犯罪的照片。

 

3.你也不能把它们卖给别人。或者发布在推特上。雷神穿着运动裤的照片在推特上被疯传了三天。


	34. Chapter 34

1\. 你不能写关于你队友的歌曲。你也不能把它们放到YouTube上。

 

 

2\. 你也不能秘密拍摄你的队友做的令人尴尬的事情，并用这些录像作为勒索的材料。娜塔莎，请把你拍的我的镜头删掉，否则我就把布达佩斯发生的事情告诉其他队员。

 

 

3.你们当中任何人都不允许出现在彼得的学校，尤其是穿着全套制服。对于神盾的公关部门来说，解释为什么复仇者似乎与一个青少年如此亲密是一场噩梦。

 

 

4\. 你们也不能威胁彼得的同学或老师。再说一次，我们不需要透露给TMZ另一个关于“黑寡妇跟着我回家，告诉我如果我对我的学生不好，她会用她的赤手空拳把我的心挖出来。”

 

 

5\. 彼得，请不要鼓励这种行为。我知道这增加了你的社会地位，但说实话，你的秘密身份保持完整是一个奇迹。


End file.
